


The Softest

by Nyx_Fedra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Rey loves it, or is it the Organa routine?, the famous Skywalker hair, the scruffy-but-good-looking Solo hairstyle routine, we all know Ben's hair are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Fedra/pseuds/Nyx_Fedra
Summary: Ben’s hair is just sonice, andsoft.Rey reallywantsto know how he keeps it that way.





	The Softest

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing everyone gush over Ben's hair (me included) I had this idea, and I just went with it. It was supposed to be shorter, but every time I sit down to write I can't help myself. Also partially inspire by _that_ scene from Parks and Recreation between Leslie and Wyatt.

The first time time they met, it wasn’t exactly on friendly terms.

Rey thought Ben was a jerk, and he was clearly annoyed by her every time she opened her mouth. They were both _extremely_ competitive, and although they came from almost opposite backgrounds, they both had a fierce fight-or-die way of approaching things that made them the best in their respective debate teams.

It hadn’t come as a surprise to anyone that they clashed furiously in their first debate against each other. In fact, there were _several_ betting pools on who would win, who would scream louder, who would play dirtier.

Rey was usually a nice person - Poe didn’t call her Ray of Sunshine for nothing - but when she was in a debate she was fierce, and Ben Solo had the unique capacity of making her so, so angry. So their first debate had been quite the thing to witness: they went down so hard on each other that the moderator decided to disqualify them both, which had the effect of making them even _more angry._

It ended in a very ugly manner, with Ben calling for her surrender and Rey screaming back something along the lines of how she would never wave a white a flag, although she would happily wave his decapitated head on a stick in front of his weeping mother. It was the heat of the moment and she was mad at him for making her angry, for being disqualified, for him being so tall she had to look up... and she had watched far too much Game of Thrones with Finn and Rose. Before an awkward silence could fall after her words, he had answered bitterly that if she did that, his mother - _Senator Organa!_ \- would have probably given her a medal of honour.

That was the moment she knew she went too far. After his bitter reply, Ben turned his back to her and stomped away in anger. It took Rey a few minutes to follow him out of the theatre and into the cold November air, in order to apologise.

She liked to think that was when things cooled down between them, the anger turning into something else that promised to shine just as bright. He had accepted her apology shrugging it off like it was nothing - she could tell it meant a lot to him - and since they weren’t exactly friendly yet, for the first time Rey had allow herself to notice his stupidly nice hair and tease him about it.

‘So maybe I have Dumbo ears, at least I’m not pocket-size like you’ he snapped back, and they restarted from scratch from there.

Fast forward five months and Rey still couldn’t exactly understand how they went from screaming at each other to being curled up in bed together. Well, they still screamed at each other sometimes, even in bed. What Rey knew for certain was that Ben’s hair was still ridiculously nice, ridiculously soft, and that she loved to move her fingers through it.

Every time they were together, the though of asking him how he did it, how he kept that ridiculous scruffy-but-good-looking style crossed her mind, but then she was distracted by other things - his smile, his hands, his lips - and she promptly forgot.

Only this time they were at his place, for once, and after the marathon they had pulled last night in bed it wasn’t unreasonable to go for a hot shower in order to relax their muscles. It also meant Rey not only had a chance to finally ask, but also to _see._

‘Finally I’ll know how you keep your hair so ridiculously good!’ she said gingerly entering the shower, Ben following right behind.

‘I told you, it’s really nothing special’

‘Sure’ she snorted ‘Mr. perfect hair, easy to talk for you. For us normal creatures with shitty hair life is but sadness and disappointment’

‘Rey, I like your hair, I don’t see anything wrong with it’ he answered turning on the hot water while she looked at the bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

It was a brand she had never seen at the drug store, or in any supermarket. She had never seen it anywhere, period. Unlike many other brands, on the bottles there was written little more than what it was and how it smelled like - it smelled a bit like _Ben_ when she opened the shampoo, she liked it.

‘Where do you buy it?’ Rey asked still studying the bottle while Ben, hands on her waist, gently moved her closer to him and under the hot stream of water.

‘Online, like most things. You know how bad I am at human interactions’

Rey hummed in agreement. Ben did everything he could to get what he needed in terms of household items and groceries delivered to his door with the least amount possible of human interaction. It was usually his mother or Rey who forced him to go out, so that he could try on clothes or look at things like normal people did, not through a computer screen.

‘How much does it cost?’

‘Uh, usual shampoo price, I guess’ he answered, his hands moving wet strands of hair away from her face in a gentle caress that made her shiver ‘like, fifty bucks a bottle’

‘ _What?!’_ Rey practically screamed, startling him. ‘Fifty dollars?! For shampoo? That’s _insane!_ ’

‘Is it?’ he had the audacity to ask.

‘Yeah!’

It took Rey a moment to realise that he looked sincerely surprised by that.

‘How could you think fifty dollars is okay?’ she asked astonished.

Ben shook his shoulders and took the bottle of shampoo from her hand, opening it and squeezing some of the blueish liquid on the palm of his hand before beginning to massage Rey’s scalp.

Her eyes fluttered close instinctively, he was so gentle with her, he cared so much… it was new to her, allowing someone else to be this close after a life on her own, but she trusted him. She had discovered months ago that the violent exterior of anger and grumpiness was only a mask that Ben kept up with difficulty, underneath he was a softy, especially with her now that they trusted each other so much.

‘I don’t know, I just… this brand is like, ancient, it has always been in our bathroom. I remember my mother washing my hair with it when I was little. We all used it. She still does, I think, even Luke.’

‘Ah, that makes sense’ she replayed ‘I should have known, stupidly good looking hair runs in the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family’

Ben chuckled at that, and Rey opened her eyes to make sure she wasn’t touching some delicate themes given his difficult situation with his family, but Ben looked relaxed, and so she moved closer still, her body pressed to his while he rinsed her hair.

‘How much people usually spend for shampoo?’ he asked, his hands already wandering on her body.

‘A couple of bucks? I mean, I certainly can’t afford such fancy shampoo, so you better just like my dry hair’ Rey answered with a smirk on her face, kissing his neck hard enough to leave a hickey, as if she hadn’t left enough the night before.

‘Mh… or you could, you know, just stay over more often, borrow mine instead’ he said bowing down to kiss her properly.


End file.
